English Immigrants to Massachusetts
A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), farmer, an early settler of Braintree, Massachusetts, ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) John Alderman (1584 - 1657) *m. Alice Williams (1590 - 1657) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677), Proprietor of 400 acres *m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796), Immigrated from Jamaica to Boston John Andrews (1616 - 1682)Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Constable, Selectmen, Fence Surveyor, Marshal, Small Juror Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661), Speaker of the House, Treasurer, Justice of the Peace, Leader of the Court of Deputies, Assistant Governor of the General Court of Massachusetts, Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company, Major General of the militia in New England. *m. Mary Wales (1613 - 1672) B Michael Bacon (1579 - 1648) *m. Alice Blowers (1581 - 1648) Capt. Michael Bacon (1608 - 1668) *m. Mary Baldwin (16176 - 1655) Michael Bacon (1639 - 1707) *m. Sarah Richardson (1639 - 1694) Rev. James Badcock (1580 - 1672), he arrived in 1623 on ship James with his wife and children in Plymouth, MassachusettsCapt. Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694) *m. Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700) John Baker (1598 - 1680), sold liquor and beer, Inn Holder, proprietor of a 150 acre farmCapt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718), iron worker, proprietor John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts *m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Capt. Hon. George Barbour (1613 - 1685) m. Elizabeth Clark (c.1620 - 1683) Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts Hon. Dea. Thomas Besbidge (1589 - 1674) William Billings (1629 - 1713) m. Mary Atherton (1636 - 1718) Thomas Boardman (1601 - bef.1673), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, one of the first deacons of Rev. John Lothrop's church. *m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard John Bradley (1605 - 1642) Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) George Browne (1592 - 1633) *m. Christian Hibbert (c.1592 - 1641) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) William Brown (1608 - 1687), proprietor of 200 acres, had a success fishing and trading business *m. Mary Bisbee (1624 - 1703) George Burrill (1588 - 1653) *m. Mary Cooper (1606 - 1653) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord, Massachusetts Rev. Dr. Edward Bulkley (1614 - 1696) Richard Bullock (1622 - 1667) *m. Elizabeth Ingraham (1628 - 1659) Lt. Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village, MassachusettsBenjamin Butterfield (1610 - 1677) *m. Ann Jundon (c.1616 - 1661) C Capt. John Call (1636 - 1697) *m. Hannah Kettell (1637 - 1708) Thomas Call (1597 - 1676) Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) *m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Rev. Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652), first minister of Woburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) *m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) *m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) *m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Jonas Clarke (1619 - 1699) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697), Representative of Plymouth, Plymouth County, Massachusetts *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Commissioner of Essex County, Massachusetts, Commissioner to End Small Causes, Associate Judge, given the right to sell wine George Clifford (1592 - 1642)John Clough (1613 - 1691), Constable of Salisbury, Massachusetts John Cloyes (1604 - 1676) *m. Abigail Mournings Sgt. Hugh Cole (1628 - 1699), fought in King Phillip's War *m. Mary Foxwell (1635 - 1688) James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor, Inn Keeper, Licensed to sell liquor, fought in King Phillip's War, a first settler of Cole's Hill *m. Mary Tibbes (1598 - 1660) Corp. Edward Colburn (1618 - 1701) *m. Hannah Rolfe (1620 - 1712) John Cooper (c.1612 - 1676) *m. Priscilla Carpenter (1597 - 1689) D Dea. John Damon I (1621 - 1708) *m. Abigail Sherman (1622 - 1713) Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Innkeeper on two committees Capt. Jonathan Danforth (1628 - 1712), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, President of Harvard College, Judge of the Superior Court, Representative, Assistant, Selectmen, Town Clerk and captain of the militia *m. Elizabeth Poulter (1633 - 1689) George Davis (1595 - 1667) *m. Sarah Clarke (1623 - 1698) Roger Derby (1643 - 1698), $70,000 was his net worth at the time of his death *m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) Lt. Hugh Drury (1616 - 1689), Member of the Ancient Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts *m. Lydia Rice (1627 - 1675) Capt. Nathaniel Duncan (1586 - 1668) *m. Elizabeth Jourdain (1596 - 1633) Mary Durrant (1589 - 1631) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts *m Hannah Unknown (1604 - 1656) E John Eddy (1595 - 1684) *m. Amy Doggett (1597 - ) Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway, Massachusetts *m. Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) *m. Grace Smith (1597 - 1673) John Finney (1604 - 1702) Capt. Hon. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) Reginald Foster (1595 - 1680) *m. Judith Wignal (1598 - 1664) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) *m.Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Richard Foxwell (1610 - 1643) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica, first Representative of Billerica, Massachusetts *m. Elizabeth Symms (1605 - 1668) G Richard Gale (1616 - 1678), Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, proprietor of 250 acres m. Mary Castle (1612 - 1681) Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State *m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) Edward Gaskoyne (c.16103 - c.1691) *m. Sarah Unknown (c.1618 - c.1691) George Giddings (1609 - 1676) John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court Henry Goldstone (1591 - 1638)Capt. Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) *m. Mary Moore (1600 - 1674) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Greene (1597 - 1659), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Green (1603 - 1639) *m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Edward Gyles (1610 - 1669) *m. Bridget Very (1591 - 1680) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) *m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) *Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698 Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) *m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) *m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670)Edward Edmund Henchman (1605 - 1668) *m. Elizabeth Unknown (1605 - 1688) John Hill (c.1626 - 1717/18), Purchased Land from the Indians with a Party *m. Hannah Plaine (c.1632 - 1690) Samuel Hinckley (1589 - 1662) *m. Sarah Soole (1600 - 1656) Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706), 14th and last Governor of Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts, Representative, Magistrate and assistant, Deputy Governor, Commissioner on the board of Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies, Councilor *m. Mary Richards (1620 - 1659) Josiah Hobbs ( - 1741), soldier in King Philip's War George Hodges (1622 - ) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660), minister *m. Prudence Stockton (c.1581 - bef.1648) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670 )Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author, minister *m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Mark Hunking (1615 - 1667) John Hunting (1602 - 1689) *m. Esther Seaborn (1597 - 1676) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682) *m. Alice Bosworth (1606 - 1668) I Richard Ingraham (1622 - 1667) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) K Francis Miles Kendall (1620 - 1708) John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) *m. Mary Tidd (1620 - 1676) John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), Sheriff of London *m. Anna Smith (1604 - 1656) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) *m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Thomas Lamb (1596 - 1646) *m. Dorothy Harbottle (1619 - 1698) John Lambert (1629 - 1711)Edward Larkin (1615 - 1653), Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company *m. Joanna Hale (1615 - c.1684) Henry Leland (1625 - 1680) *m. Margaret Badcock (1623 - 1705) Hopestill Leland (1580 - 1655) Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Edmund Littlefield (1592 - 1661) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts *m. Annis Autstin (1596 - 1677) Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) *m. Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712 *m. Margaret Todd (1597 - 1680)) Henry Lunt (1610 - 1662) M William Mann (1607 - 1662) Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) *m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) *Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) Robert Mansfield (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts Dea. Hon. Thomas Marrett (1589 - 1664), Deacon of the Church of Cambridge, Massachusetts *m. Susann Unknown (1594 - 1664) Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) *m. Anne Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Capt. Richard Martin (1609 - 1694)Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636) *Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654), an early settler of Dedham, Massachusetts *m. Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1684) John Moore (1576 - 1646), Farmer John Moore (c.1602 - 1674) *m. Dorothy Barber (1587 - 1671) Joseph Morse (1610 - 1689) *m. Elizabeth Whale (1612 - 1690) Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Rep. of Plymouth, Massachusetts, Selectmen, Justice of the Peace *m. Ann Cooper (c.1625 - 1691) George Morton (1587 - 1624), historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) John Newgate (1588 - 1665), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable, on a committee to receive funds for Harvard, Hatter, Feltmaker, Haberdasher Richard Newton (1605 - c.1640), proprietor of about 130 acres *m. Anne Loker (1605 - 1697) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury *m. Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691) Rev. Edward Nurse (1580 - 1659) Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) O Capt. Peter Oliver (1616 - 1670) *m. Sarah Newgate (1621 - 1692) John Osgood (1595 - 1651) *m. Sarah Booth (1598 - 1667) John Osgood, Jr. (1631 - 1693) *m. Mary Clements (1637 - 1710) P John Page (1614 - 1687) *m. Mary Marsh (1621 - 1697) Thomas Paine (1613 - 1706) William Patten (1605 - 1668), Deputy from Cambridge, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Fence Viewer, Highway Surveyor *m. Mary Digbie ( - 1673) Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) *m. Mary Foster (1595 - 1680) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America John Perkins (1624 - 1699) *m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts *m. Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Perkins (1583 - 1654), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court *m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) *m. Susanna Brokenson ( - 1691) John Phillips (1605 - 1682), Constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts David Phippen (1590 - 1640) *m. Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) *m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) John Pickering (1617 - 1662) *m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) John Pierce (1588 - 1661), Weaver *m. Elizabeth Trull (1591 - 1668) Anthony Pierce (1611 - 1678) *m. Anne Moore (1613 - 1683) Thomas Pierce (1608 - 1683) *m. Elizabeth Cole (1619 - 1688) Sgt. Hon. John Porter (1596 - 1676), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable of Hingham, Massachusetts, proprietor of 500 acres and the largest proprietor of Salem Village, Massachusetts Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts *m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Poulter (bet.1631/1635 - ) *m. Mary Pope (1605 - 1692) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts *m. Mary Platts (1607 - 1674) John Proctor (1595 - 1672) *m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) *m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R Robert Rand (1590 - 1640) *m. Alice Sharpe (1604 - 1691) Srgt. Thomas Rand (1627 - 1683) *m. Sarah Edenden (1636 - 1699) John Raymond (1616 - 1703) *m. Rachel Scruggs (1627 - 1666) Dea. George Reed (1627 - 1706) William Reed (1601 - 1656) *m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Thomas Richards (1596 - 1560) *m. Wealthian (Loring?) (1600 - 1679) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) *m. Susanna Unknown (1610 - 1681) Thomas Richardson (1608 - 1651) *m. Mary Baldwin (1612 - 1670) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) John Rolfe (1585 - 1663) John Rugg (1632 - 1697) *m. Martha Prescott (1639 - 1697) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676), Treasurer of Massachusetts Bay Colony for twenty years *m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) *m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Sargent ( - ) Richard Sawtell (1611 - 1694) *m. Mary Pope (1621 - 1694) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656) Thomas Scotto (1612 - 1657) Richard Sherman (1577 - 1660) Jane Skipper (1635 - 1682) Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Quartermaster John Smith (1608 - 1678) *m. Mary Ryder (1630 - 1703) Capt. John Smith (1621 - 1676) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut *m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Robert Smith (1626 - 1693) *m. Mary French (1634 - 1684) Robert Smith (1636 - 1693), Immigrant ancestor of the Prophet of Joseph Smith Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671), proprietor of 451 acres, owner of 20,00 pounds, Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Watertown, Massachusetts, Fence Viewer of Watertown, Massachusetts, on a committee to design a bridge *m. Mary Barker (1603 - 1677) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown ( - ) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Edward Sturgis (1613 - 1695) *m. Elizabeth Hinckley (1617 - 1691) Hon. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts *m. Margery Unknown (c.1598 - 1663) T Thomas Tarbell (1618 - 1678) *m. Mary Unknown (1620 - 1674) Jacob Towne (1631 - 1704) *m. Catherine Symonds (1630 - ) William Towne (1597 - 1673) Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) *m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) U William Underwood (1609 - 1697) *m. Sarah Pallett (1619 - 1684) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) *m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) Nathaniel Wales (1582 - 1661) *m. Susannah Greenway 1590 - 1662) Robert Ware (1611 - 1699) *m. Margaret Hunting (1628 - 1670) William Warner (1594 - ), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Peter Wear (1618 - 1691), Recorder of Deeds *m. Ruth Gooch (1627 - 1664) Dea. Thomas Wells (1605 - 1666) *m. Abigail Warner (1614 - 1671) William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Moses Wheat (1616 - 1700) *m. Tamazen Fox (1622 - 1689) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) *m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Capt. William Williams (c.1737 - 1781) John Wiley (1608 - 1662) Joseph Wise (1617 - 1684) *m. Mary Thompson (1619 - 1651) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Woodbury (1616 - 1703) Lt. Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709)Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts